


Stranger than Fiction

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-08
Updated: 1999-05-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: What do Fraser and Ray really think about fanfic?





	Stranger than Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

STRANGER THAN FICTION

 

****

STRANGER THAN FICTION

\- Clara Duong

 ---------------------

The room was quiet as usual. Dief sat by the window staring outside pensively and Fraser's strong, long fingers moved swiftly and silently over the keyboard. The glow of the monitor lit up his intent face and from time to time, the automatic save function made him pause as the drive whirred and was silent.

 The door burst open and Ray Vecchio came marching in unceremoniously. Fraser glanced up inquiringly, his fingers automatically punching Control-S to save the document.

 "Good evening, Ray," Fraser said courteously, his cool voice faintly curious. 

Ray was dressed in a most unusual fashion wearing a very tight lycra dress with a plunging neckline, a huge Carmen Miranda-style fruit hat, fish-nets and spike heels.

Ray gnashed his teeth.

"'DS/The Nanny' Crossover?" Fraser inquired knowledgably and Ray nodded his head. His glare could have turned a basilisk to stone and he stomped around the room vengefully.

"I have rights, damnit. Rights."

"Ray, it's all in the spirit of fun," Fraser pointed out and Ray spun on one spiked heel and glowered some more. Then he stared at Dief who whimpered plaintively.

"What the hell happened to Dief?" he demanded in horror. Dief's front left paw was bandaged in a snowy white bandage.

"'Flipper/DS' crossover that went wrong," Fraser explained. "Dief got attacked by a shark while he was helping to round up the evil men who were attempting to assassinate the visiting dignitary from the Hague."

Ray shuddered and stared at Fraser who was now dressed in flares, tight vest and afro.

"Ewww - are you revisiting your 'Tales from the City' jaunt?" he demanded.

Fraser looked down and thought for a moment. "No, I think this is the 'DS/Brady Bunch' cross-over. I'm Marcia's latest love interest."

He looked at Ray meditatively. The tall Chicago cop was now wearing pale make-up, and had cropped hair like a victim of a concentration camp. His eyes were sunken in and his face was solemn. "Let me guess," he said with the air of someone feeling challenged, and Ray scowled,

"I'll save you the trouble. This is the 'DS/American Gothic' cross-over. This is the episode where Caleb has a nightmare and dreams he's me and then they find yours and Dief's bones in the sheriff's closet."

"I don't think I've read that one," Fraser said with a frown crossing his smooth brow. 

"Believe me, you're not missing much."

"Is that the one where they find 'Thank you kindly' written across the walls in blood?" Fraser demanded and Ray nodded moodily and Fraser's eyes lit up with exultation at having solved the small mystery.

He glanced down and saw that he was wearing a soberly tailored black blazer and skirt as well as sensible pumps. His hands went to his hair which had turned a reddish blonde.

"I do believe.... ah yes, this is the latest 'DS/X-Files' Crossover where Scully is transformed into me and we travel to an ice island in the Yukon to locate the leather-bound diary left by some aliens who left on a three hour cruise and marooned on an island."

"Cut it out, or I'm going to have the theme from 'Gilligans Island' on my brain for the rest of the day," Ray snarled. Fraser nodded, 

"Thanks for reminding me, Ray. I forgot it was a 'DS/X-Files/Gilligans Island' crossover."

"What is it with this sudden rash of fan fiction? It's sick Fraser! Sick! Whatever happened to my personal autonomy?"

Ray looked down and realised he was wearing a surgical gown and mask. "OK, you tell me -- is this the 'ER' crossover or is it 'Chicago Hope?'

"Close," Fraser said, thinking about it a moment. "I think it's the one where your long lost sweetheart needs a heart transplant and you make guest appearances on ER and then Chicago Hope..... and then at the end, Trapper John MD is brought out of retirement to perform open heart surgery."

"I thought it was Marcus Welby MD?" Ray said, looking puzzled.

"No no, Marcus Welby shows up in the 'Leave it to Beaver' crossover."

Ray shook his head,"God, I remember now. That's the one where the guy from Barnaby Jones tries to arrest you for cruelty to beavers....'

Fraser looked pained,"It was an otter, Ray."

"Yeah right." Ray nodded, frowning as his fingers went to his canines which were lengthening inexorably. "Damnit, Fraser. *Another* 'Forever Knight' cross-over."

"Get out of the sunlight, Ray. You wouldn't want to crumble. Furthermore, Dief's a little troubled by the Undead. Ever since that 'Zombie Prom' crossover, he's been understandably anxious when in the presence of the Undead."

Ray shuffled over into a dark corner and sulked. "I don't understand it one bit, Fraser. 'Due South' is such a wholesome show... it's so *good* and humorous. Why do they feel the need to project all their sick, twisted, dark fantasies onto us?"

Fraser lifted an eyebrow. "Strong words, Ray." His hands smoothed over his yellow feathers. 'Sesame Street' crossover, he thought absently. 

"For instance, all that latent homosexuality crap! We're both heterosexual damnit. Why do they feel the need to go on and on about that? Couldn't they find some other show which was more compatible with that kind of stuff?"

Fraser pressed control-save again and turned to face Ray, aware that he had just sprouted overalls and held a hammer and saw in his hands. The 'Home improvement' crossovers were always good fun , he thought absently before he spoke,"I guess it all depends on what you think the purpose of fan fiction is, Ray. It's entertainment for the fans of a show." 

"The purpose should be to take the characters of a show and put them in situations which faithfully convey the spirit of the show and the spirit of the show in question." Ray said emphatically, finding he drooled a lot more when he had fangs. "Damnit, how long is this 'DS/Forever Knight' Crossover?"

"It's quite long, over a meg, I think," Fraser said apologetically. "You have a point, Ray, but the thing is, you wouldn't want the fan fiction to be pale carbon copies of the show's script would you? What would be the point in just rehashing what was already in existence?"

"Come out McCloud!" Ray shouted and then pulled himself together. "Damnit, the 'Highlander' crossovers are so insidious. Don't play Devil's Advocate with me, Fraser. What is the point in watching a show like Due South and then trying to twist it out of shape into something which it is NOT? If you like Due South because of its well-written script, good acting and lack of swear words - *why* would you want to warp it into something that it's NOT?" 

"Are you all right Ray?" Fraser asked in concern.

"No, I'm not. I've been impaled," Ray retorted from where he lay on the floor with a stake through his heart. 

"Oh dear." Fraser said with quiet sympathy.

"And another thing - why are the fans so bloodthirsty? Why are they always so keen to kill off characters?"

"I have no idea," Fraser mused, examining the dramatic bullethole in his abdomen. "I agree that they do seem to have a lurid interest in putting us in homo-erotic situations and speculating about our love-lives."

"I keep telling you, we have *rights*."

"Ray, we're not real." Fraser pointed out reasonably as he put on a great deal of weight and lost all of his hair.

"Is that the 'Jake and the Fatman' crossover or is it the 'Roseanne' crossover?" Ray inquired, temporarily distracted from the stake through his heart.

"I'm not quite sure. If I got a bouffante hairdo, I'd know it was the 'Married with children' crossover, but I'm currently at a loss." Fraser said.

"What do you mean we're not real? We were created..... I've a good mind to sue that Haggis guy. He's the one who brought us into this world. He's got a duty to oversee our welfare and take care of us. It's directly analogous to the rights of the unborn child!"

"What I mean is, we are fictional characters, Ray. And if Paul, David and Lincoln don't mind, why should we?"

"Paul, David and Lincoln don't have to put up with Seinfeld Angst," Ray groaned as he realised he was in the middle of a 'DS/Seinfeld' crossover."

"Actually Ray, in terms of Angst, you fit in very well," Fraser said apologetically.

"I don't care if I'm a fictional character. This is America, even people who aren't real have rights here! I demand justice! My voice demands to be heard."

Fraser glanced over at his father and shrugged,"My father joins your lament. Ever since some fan thought that he and Selma would be compatible and did a 'Time Trax/DS' crossover, he hasn't had a moment of peace." Fraser nodded again, "Yes dad, I know there's a world of difference between a memory generated ghost and a technologically generated hologram from the 21st century."

"How come he's still being plagued by Selma? That piece of fiction was written ages ago?" Ray inquired curiously from the corner where he had morphed into an animated cartoon and was being pummelled by Ren & Stimpy.

"The story was so popular, it became a serialised piece. There have been thirty spin-offs so far."

Ray shuddered again. "I see fan fiction as a place of great creativity and fun, Ray." Fraser said thoughtfully. "Haven't there been times when you wished a story hadn't ended? Or you foresaw a different ending to a story? Or haven't there been times when you thought it would be fun to mix two of your favourite shows together?"

"I never tried to kill off my favourite characters," Ray grumbled in a Cockney accent, adjusting his shabby golf hat as he did so.

"'Coronation Street'?" Fraser demanded in astonishment. "I haven't read that crossover yet! I must make sure I do,"he said and scribbled a note for himself on a post-it. "By the way, you've got the wrong accent." he said glancing up and Ray frowned.

"Wot?????"

"That's a cockney accent - Coronation Street is set in Lancashire in the NE of England. Cockney is endemic to a small area of the east end of London." 

Ray looked outraged,"Is it my bloody fault? Tell the blighter who wrote the flippin' piece!" He fumed for a little longer before adding in a different voice,"OK, I'll admit that I enjoyed the 'JAG' crossover where I got to fly a tomcat. I wasn't crazy about you going around eating jungle dirt, but hey it was worth it just to see Thatcher and Krennick beat each other up to try to win both you *and* Harm."

Fraser looked pained. "The violence was unnecessary."

Dief started to run around in distressed circles. 

"What's wrong?"

Fraser looked sympathetic. "It's those 'Lassie' crossovers. He really hates them. The vibrations from 'Greensleeves' distress him to no end."

"I don't blame the poor wolf. Don't you see my point now?" he demanded.

Fraser had turned back to his typing and Ray demanded in exasperation. "What on *earth* are you doing typing away so earnestly over there? Is it the Great Canadian Novel?"

Fraser hesitated. "Well actually..... all this fan fiction has inspired me a little. I thought I'd attempt a little of my own...... Due South and The Sound of Music......" he trailed off when Ray, now garbed in Robocop-esque armour gave a howl of anguish and ran out of the room, missing the door and running through the wall with a crash. The fleeing cop's body had left a perfect silhouette in the wall behind him and Fraser frowned judiciously,

"There's an idea...... 'DS/Loony Tunes' crossover.......'

Dief yelped and covered his eyes.

\---

cduong@envirolink.org

Legal Workshop,

Australian National University, Canberra

\---------------------

The End

 


End file.
